Scully & Mulder Bewitched
by angelsinstead
Summary: Scully and Mulder are sent to New Orleans to locate a lost baby.
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween night and FBI Special Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were getting their son William ready to go out trick-or-treating. Scully was dressing William up in his cute, little bullfrog costume when their next assignment arrived. "What's that?" Scully asked when she saw an envelope had been slipped underneath the door.

"I am not sure," said Mulder as he picked up the envelope and ripped it open.

"It looks like some sort of assignment," Mulder stated. "It says we are needed..."

"Of course we are. On Halloween night; when we are supposed to be taking our son out trick-or-treating."

Scully rolled her eyes. She loved her job, but sometimes, she just wanted to spend quality time with William and Mulder. She didn't always want to be on call, needed at any moment to go on some sort of adventure. William was really looking forward to going trick-or-treating. It was supposed to be a special night for them.

"We could call your mom. She could take William out," Mulder suggested.

Scully looked down into William's adorable face. Because of her job, she had made the world a safer place for her little boy. She and Mulder were needed and their job at the FBI was very important. "I'll call her. What's the assignment?" Scully asked.

"We are being sent to New Orleans," he answered. "To a coven."

"You're kidding!" Scully gasped.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. You better give your mother a call. Our plane leaves in less than a half hour," he said as he glanced at his watch.

"I'll hurry," Scully said as she reached for her cell phone.

Less than an hour later, they were on the plane, headed toward their destination. Mulder opened a message he received when they had arrived at the airport. "What is it?" Scully asked.

"It looks like a letter from one of the witches."

Mulder began reading the letter aloud to Scully. It said:

_Dear Agents Scully and Mulder,_

_I am writing to you today to ask for your help in finding a lost baby. The baby's mother is a witch. The little one has been kidnapped. The infant is rumored to be the next Supreme witch of her generation. The baby has also shown magical powers. We need your help. The parents of the lost baby are frantic. They would do anything to find their missing child. Because of the delicate nature of this case, I knew you would be perfect to find baby Esmerelda._

_I will be waiting for you at the airport._

_Sincerely,  
>Misty Day<em>

"Misty Day!" Scully gasped when Mulder finished reading the letter. "Wasn't she the young witch who was ostracized by the Pentecostal community and burned alive? I saw it on T.V. According to the rumors, she mysteriously revived herself."

Mulder nodded. "I saw that on T.V., too. They say she lives in the swamps. She's rumored to be a powerful necromancer. She has the gift of resurgence – allowing her to revive the dead."

"She is obsessed with Stevie Nicks, believing her to be a white witch. Who would have thought she'd write a letter to us?"

"It looks like we are really needed in New Orleans. A little baby needs us."

"Yes, but who's baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Scully and Mulder arrived at the airport in New Orleans, Misty Day was waiting for them. She walked up and introduced herself. "You're the legendary Scully and Mulder!" she said with excitement as she shook Mulder's hand. "Thank you so much for coming to help out Baby Esmerelda!"

Misty gave Scully a big, enthusiastic hug. "You're far more beautiful in person!" she said.

"So are you," Scully said, a bit taken aback by Misty's tight embrace.

After breaking away from the young witch, Scully started asking questions. "Where are the baby's parents?" she asked.

"They wish to remain anonymous," Misty stated. "They asked me to show you around and tell you everything you need to know to find Esmerelda."

"Where do we look first?" asked Mulder.

"I am taking you to the home of Madame Delphine LaLaurie. She was a once a wealthy socialite known throughout New Orleans," Misty stated.

She leaned over close to Scully and Mulder and whispered, "She was later discovered to be a serial killer who tortured and murdered her black slaves."

Scully and Mulder looked at each other in shock and surprise. "This just gets better," Mulder said quietly to Scully.

"Never a dull moment in our lives," Scully agreed.

Scully, Mulder, and Misty took a taxi to the residence of Delphine LaLaurie. The immense home had become a famous museum. Since it was Halloween evening, the tour guide had just finished up with the final tour of the day. As everyone hurried out the front door to start various Halloween festivities, Misty, Scully, and Mulder entered the mansion through the side door.

"This place is fabulous!" Scully marveled when she saw all the fine furnishings. She was looking at all the elegant paintings upon the walls.

"Just wait till you see the torture chamber!" Misty said with excitement.

Once again, Scully and Mulder stared at each other with matching stunned expressions. "Come on!" said Misty as she lead them through the house.

"Where was the baby last seen?" asked Mulder.

"In this house," Misty replied.

They ended up in the basement of the mansion. Scully was wide-eyed when she saw all the torture equipment. She couldn't believe that many slaves had died in this very room. It was such a tragedy.

"This is unbelievable," said Mulder as he was examining a medieval-looking torture rack. "What did they use this for?"

"Something kinky, I am sure," Misty stated.

"Excuse me?" gasped Scully.

"Well, to be honest with you, Madame Delphine's three daughters were also known for holding orgies down here when the torture chamber was not in use... " Misty explained. "You know, we could have some fun down here; just the three of us."

"You're kidding," Scully said softly.

"What are you suggesting?" Mulder asked.

"We could play a little," said Misty.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder and Scully walked around the room, examining all the torture apparatuses. They were trying to discover any clues that could lead them to whereabouts of the missing baby Esmerelda. As they were searching, faint music was playing on a nearby stereo. Misty seemed to be in her own world as she hummed along to the lively tune.

"Is that Fleetwood Mac?" Scully asked, referring to the music as it played somewhere in the nearby distance.

"Yes! Of course it's Fleetwood Mac! Stevie Nicks is my hero!" Misty exclaimed.

"She does have a voice like no other," Mulder agreed.

"I absolutely love her. She's The White Witch!" Misty stated. "Doesn't this music just make you feel wild? Doesn't it make you want to ... you know, take off all your clothes... and get down?"

Scully and Mulder looked at each other. They weren't sure what Misty was suggesting. "Uhhh... I-," Mulder said, faltering on his words.

"This music penetrates your soul and makes you horny! Come on; take off all your clothes. I won't care!" Misty urged.

"I don't think we can..." Scully started to protest, but then Misty's cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought," she said before taking the call.

As Misty was talking on her cell phone, Scully and Mulder had a a little chat of their own. Mulder said, "Maybe she has something there. You and me... We are always on a case. There's no time for loving. And when we are alone, William needs us. I think we should..."

"You aren't suggesting we...?"

"That's exactly what I am suggesting," said Mulder as he gave her sultry look.

Misty had just ended her call. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Now... where were we?" she asked.

"Actually, Mulder and I would kind of like to be alone for awhile," Scully said delicately. "Do you think you could...?"

Misty interrupted with a knowing chuckle. "Leave the two of you alone for awhile so you can get down in the torture chamber with your bad selves?"

"Would you mind?" Mulder asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course not. That was Esmerelda's parents on the phone. They wanted to talk to me privately. You two have some fun while I go talk to them," Misty suggested.

She breezed out the door, leaving Mulder and Scully all alone in the dark, dreary basement. "Are you sure you want to do it here?" Scully asked as she was taking off her dress.

"Are you kidding? I like creepy places!" Mulder exclaimed. "The creepier the better."

Scully reached out, grasping Mulder's growing erection. It was trying to escape the confines of his pants. "Creepy turns you on," she concluded as she stroked him through the fabric. "I never thought we'd have a quickie... here."

"Who said anything about a quickie," said Mulder as he was stripping off his shirt.


End file.
